1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to three-dimensional chess, and specifically to three-dimensional chess in which moves are executed in flat planes through cubic cells.
2. Description of the Background Art
In two-dimensional chess, playing pieces move in straight lines. In forms of three-dimensional chess heretofore developed, multiple playing boards are used and the rules of play dictate that the playing pieces still move in straight lines, now vertically as well as horizontally. Often, the set of playing pieces is multiplied so that a complete set is placed on each board.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,127 issued to Goodman on Dec. 18, 1979 discloses a playing board for three-dimensional chess which has 8 rows of 10 squares so that chess can be played side to side as well as front to back. The playing board is stair-stepped in its configuration so as to simulate the perspective of a battle zone. The game is played by moving playing pieces both between and within discrete horizontal planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,471 issued to Brennan on Feb. 10, 1976 discloses using two 8.times.8 chess boards stacked one over the other, as well as two conventional sets of chessmen. Two additional sets of chessman are used, each additional set having (1) at least one additional royalty piece chosen from the group consisting of: queen, bishop, rook, and knight; and (2) a minimum of one additional pawn and at least the same number of additional pawns as there are queen and rook royalty pieces in each of the additional sets. The playing pieces may be moved between boards in transcendental moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,157 issued to Riihiluoma et al. on May 22, 1990 discloses a chess-like game which has two game boards, the first board having 42 squares. An element of chance is introduced into the game by rolling a die.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,201 issued to Harper et al. on Oct. 23, 1973 discloses a multi-level chess board which has a standard center board, and boards mounted over each other such that each board above and below the center board has two less rank and file rows than the adjacent board to the direction of the center board. The game is played in the conventional manner except that the game pieces may be moved in both horizontal and vertical directions.
German Patent No. 2,838,140 discloses three dimensional chess played on eight boards, each with sixty four squares, mounted one above the other forming a total of 512 squares. The game pieces can be moved in the conventional manner as well as vertically between boards.
German Patent No. 3,104,612 discloses a top transparent board and a bottom squared board, hinged together such that the top board can pivot 90 degrees in relation to the bottom board, permitting the color of the squares to be changed vertically.
British Patent No. 601,062 discloses a three-dimensional chess game in which the game pieces move between 4 conventional 8.times.8 boards.
Several publications also disclose variations of three-dimensional chess. For example, an advertisement in House Beautiful dated November, 1967 shows a three dimensional chess game using 8 stacked boards and 128 chessmen. An advertisement in the Sears catalog dated prior to January, 1976 shows a 3 level space chess game. Finally, an advertisement in Time Magazine dated Feb. 4, 1952 shows a three-dimensional chess game with 128 chessmen and eight levels of play.
Conventional thinking has led to the forms of three-dimensional chess disclosed in the foregoing patents and publications being played much like two-dimensional chess. Pieces are moved in straight lines on a board as well as between boards. However, this is not true three-dimensional chess. True three-dimensional chess requires that the playing pieces move in flat planes through cubic cells and has not heretofore been disclosed.
The foregoing patents and publications reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.